The long term goal of this project is to understand the cellular and molecular mechanisms for loss of immunologic vigor with age and to promote immunorestoration. Present studies are focused on: (a) cellular etiology of immunosenescence, (b) the development of simple sensitive methods to assess the immunologic potential of peripheral blood cells, and (c) the development of immunorestorative methods. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Makinodan, T.: Biology of Aging; Retrospect and Prospect. In Makinodan, T. and Yunis, E. (Eds): Immunology and Aging. New York, Plenum Medical Book Co., 1977, pp. 1-17. Makinodan, T.: Immunity and Aging. In Finch, C.E. and Hayflick, L. (Eds.): Handbook of the Biology of Aging. New York, Van Nostrand Reinhold, 1977, pp. 379-408.